


¿Qué. es. eso?

by VirVir



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, Roommates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirVir/pseuds/VirVir
Summary: Espera.Me giro lentamente, como si el sofá fuese un enemigo con el que tener cuidado y entonces los veo. Por fin los veo.¿Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora?





	¿Qué. es. eso?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor o legítimos dueños y propietarios

Compartir piso ha cambiado muchas de mis rutinas, pero una especialmente, una que siempre he odiado, pero, que por más que lo he intentado, nunca he sido capaz de cambiar.

  
La llegada a casa después del trabajo.

  
Para una persona sin familia o sin amigos fuera del trabajo es un momento muy solitario.  
Siempre he intentado evitarlo saliendo tan tarde del trabajo que solo necesitaba estar en casa para dormir o incluso llegando al punto de negarme a tener un lugar al cual llamar casa para no tener que volver a ningún lugar vacío, pero desde que estoy viviendo con Eric el momento de la vuelta a casa es cada día un poco menos triste y oscuro.  
Algunas rutinas aún siguen igual cuando anochece un día de trabajo. Todos los días, o casi todos, soy el último en salir de la oficina, conduzco mi propio coche, el cual he estado usando mucho más desde que me mude, y vuelvo a mi piso el tiempo justo para cambiarme y ponerme mi ropa de correr, coger una botella de agua bien fría, calzarme las deportivas y salir a correr mis 15 kilómetros diarios por las calles de Los Ángeles.  
Lo que he cambiado en mi rutina nocturna es la segunda vez que entro por la puerta. Antes solo encontraría un espacio oscuro, casi deshabitado y sin vida, un salón, una cocina, una habitación que casi nunca usaba. Ahora puedo notar los cambios, desde que me bajo del ascensor en mi planta y camino para abrir la puerta de mi piso compartido.  
La luz cálida del interior y el olor de la comida recién hecha me rodea y me calma como nunca había sucedido antes.

Algo que he descubierto hace poco es la extraña habilidad culinaria de Eric para cocinar todo tipo de platos deliciosos y nutritivos, da igual lo vacía que se encuentre la nevera casi al final de la semana.  
Mi nueva rutina ahora, la cual he ido modificando tan lentamente, y de forma tan natural, que no me ha dado cuenta de cuando exactamente ha sido el gran cambio, es entrar en el piso gritando para saludar a Eric por encima de la música que el rubio usa para cocinar desde la entrada, mientras dejo las deportivas, las llaves y mi móvil.  
La siguiente parada es la cocina en la que relleno la botella de agua que me he llevado a correr antes de meterla de nuevo en la nevera, todo ello una excusa elaborada y estudiada para entrar en la cocina e intentar averiguar lo que Eric está preparando para esa noche antes de que llegue a la mesa. La ducha es una parada obligada después de que Eric, sutilmente o de forma no tan sutil, me eche de la cocina.  
Poner la mesa es una de mis tareas cuando Eric cocina, aunque más que una mesa de comedor, alta, robusta, con sillas a juego como la que tenía y destroce en mi antigua casa, la nueva es una mesa baja de café en medio del salón frente al sofá y en la cual ambos tenemos que sentarnos en el suelo para poder comer a gusto. Es la mejor mesa que he tenido jamás.  
Cuando ya está todo listo y le he ofrecido mi ayuda a Eric para lo que le quede por terminar en la cocina, la cual Eric como siempre ha rechazado mientras no para de reírse en mi cara, seguramente de que piense que de verdad tengo alguna habilidad culinaria útil a parte de sacar la comida precocinada de su envoltorio y meterla al microondas, entonces me siento sobre la alfombra del salón esperando pacientemente la comida que está por llegar y a mi compañero para empezar a cenar.

  
El piso aun es nuevo para mí, aunque nos mudamos hace casi tres semanas, así que como muchos días antes que hoy me encuentro a mí mismo perdido en mis pensamientos observando de nuevo todo lo que me rodea.  
Con la espalda apoyada en el sofá tengo la televisión extra enorme de Eric frente a mí. Según el rubio un bien sumamente necesario para poder sentir realmente que estas ayudando a exterminar la amenaza de los no muertos de la faz de la tierra.  
Aparte de la televisión, el mueble bajo está lleno de consolas, juegos y demás aparatos electrónicos que Eric cuida y protege como si fuesen sus hijos y que rara vez me deja tocar sin controlar como un halcón por encima de mi hombro cada botón que toco. Hay algunos muebles más repartidos por el piso que Eric trajo de su antigua casa, el resto de los muebles venían con la casa al alquilarla. Viejos y escasos según Eric, con historia y perfectos según yo.

  
Por fin Eric sale de la cocina con nuestra cena en sus manos.

  
-Espero que tengas hambre – dice dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y volviendo de nuevo a la cocina – no he podido resistirme a probar dos recetas que he visto en internet, así que … - deja sin terminar la frase, pero los otros dos platos llenos hasta arriba de comida la terminan por él.

\- Eres consciente de que es imposible que nos comamos todo esto nosotros dos solos ¿verdad? - le pregunto sin dejar de mirar la torre de comida que hay frente a mi – Huele genial y tiene una pinta estupenda, pero, aun así, no creo que sea capaz de comerme todo esto de una sola vez– le digo divertido.

Eric se sienta en el suelo, frente a mí, poniendo mala cara ante mi nada disimulado intento de burlarme de él.

\- No es toda para ti G, solo quería enseñarte lo que te vas a perder a la hora de comer mañana – me dice devolviéndome el golpe – me toca comprar la comida de mañana para la gente de Operaciones, así que en vez de coger algo de algún camión de comida les llevare algo de comida casera, que de vez en cuando no nos viene nada mal comer algo cocinado en casa – dice mientras se sirve un poco de todo lo que hay a la vista.

\- Entonces mañana yo también me llevare algo de tu comida casera al trabajo – continuo – espero que así Sam deje de comportarse como si fuese mi madre a las horas de la comida.

\- ¿En las horas en las que se supone que deberías comer algo nutritivo y saludable para aguantar el resto del día, pero en las que casi nunca comes nada de eso? – pregunta Eric sonriendo mientras sigue comiendo.

\- No te pongas de su parte, por favor – sigo hablando mientras me sirvo de algo naranja que Eric ha cocinado y que me llama con su olor – Si que como, lo sabes.

\- Los sándwiches de la máquina no se consideran una comida adecuada para TODOS los días – sigue Eric con el tema.

\- Muy bien, decidido entonces, mañana llevare tu comida para el almuerzo – le digo. La carne que ha asado esta increíble – o mejor me subo a Operaciones a la hora de comer.

\- ¿No te lo he dicho?, esta comida es para los frikis de los ordenadores que trabajamos tras bambalinas, no para los super agentes que tiran puertas y disparan a los malos – me explica Eric entre mordiscos a alguna especie de verdura que ha hecho.

\- Ya veremos lo que hacéis mañana los “frikis de los ordenadores” contra un agente hambriento en busca de comida – le reto mientras le miro y veo en sus ojos como acepta la apuesta.

Comemos durante unos minutos, saboreando la comida en un cómodo silencio, antes de que Eric lo rompa.

\- Pásame uno de los cojines del sofá, porfa – me pide Eric. Pongo los ojos en blanco delante de él mientras me mira y yo le miro, pero ya estoy extendiendo el brazo hacia atrás para buscar el dichoso cojín que me ha interrumpido de seguir comiendo la comida de Eric.

Espera.

Me giro lentamente, como si el sofá fuese un enemigo con el que tener cuidado y entonces los veo. Por fin los veo.  
¿Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora?

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto lentamente y puntuando cada palabra por separado, sin ser capaz de apartar mi mirada de los objetos infernales que se han colado furtivamente en mi sala de estar.

Eric mira en la misma dirección que yo, y luego me mira a mí.

\- ¿Cojines? – pregunta sin tener muy claro lo que pasa.

\- No Eric, esto no son cojines - agarro una de las abominaciones y se lo pongo a un centímetro de su nariz – definitivamente esto no son cojines.

\- Si que lo son – responde apartando “la cosa”, y mis manos, de su cara mientras frunce el ceño, como si no viese ningún problema en absoluto, como si fuese yo el que se ha vuelto loco. Coge el tenedor que estaba usando con la intención de volver a comer, dando por terminada la conversación. ¡COMER!

\- No, no, no, no – repito poniéndole de nuevo “la cosa” en la cara – se lo que son los cojines, los he visto e incluso he tenido antes y esto no lo son – vuelve a apartar mis manos suspirando, soltando los cubiertos y cruzando los brazos.

\- Habrás tenido cojines antes – me habla como si fuese un niño de cuatro años en medio de una rabieta por no querer recoger sus juguetes del suelo – pero no habrás tenido nunca fundas de cojines, de edición limitada, de los enemigos del Doctor Who.

El silencio se adueña del piso durante unos segundos.

\- ¿¡Que!? – exclamo sin podérmelo creer - ¿has metido que en mi casa?

De pronto tengo la completa atención de Eric sobre mí, como si hubiese estado esperando este momento desde hace tiempo.

\- También es mi casa – dice él completamente serio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sin apartar los ojos de los míos.

\- ¿Que? – repito de nuevo ahora un poco más calmado y mucho más confundido.

\- Esta también es mi casa – repite en el mismo tono duro de antes – es nuestra casa G, vivimos juntos.

No sé en qué momento me he puesto de pie, pero, ahora mucho más tranquilo y viendo que he conseguido enfadar a Eric sin saber cómo, me siento de nuevo en mi sitio y pongo el cojín sobre mi regazo como si fuese capaz de protegerme así un poco del enfado de Eric hacia mí.

\- Lo sé – digo mirando los grandes ojos azules que me miran. Lo curioso es que no necesita llevar las gafas las 24 horas del día solo las necesita cuando lleva un rato frente a una pantalla – Lo sé.

Eric suspira y apoya los brazos contra la mesa, recortando nuestra distancia unos centímetros.

\- No, no lo sabes – alza un poco la voz Eric, sin llegar a gritar, pero más alto de lo habitual mostrando con ello su frustración – compartimos piso G, lo que significa que somos iguales aquí, no estamos en el trabajo donde tu eres el jefe del equipo, no puedes decirme lo que puedo o no hacer en mi casa. Entiendo que te guste el piso tal y como nos lo dieron el primer día, a mí también me gusta y no voy a cambiarlo todo, solo quiero darle un toque mío, algo que me guste y quiera ver a menudo, algo que le diga a cualquiera que entre por esa puerta “hey, Eric Beale vive aquí” – empieza Eric sin poder parar de hablar, y viéndole vibrar de forma tan intensa sé que es algo que lleva tiempo queriendo decir – no voy a poner la armadura de un soldado imperial a tamaño real en el recibidor, aunque las he visto por internet y siempre he querido tener una, y ¿sabes por qué? – me pregunta pero no tengo ni dos segundos para responder de lo rápido que está hablando - porque esta también es tu casa y sé que no te gustaría tener algo así en ella.  
Eric termina de hablar aun respirando agitadamente por su arrebato y sin dejar de mirar mi cara asombrada.  
Veo el segundo exacto en el que su mente se pone al día con su boca y con las cosas que ha dicho, y su cara se transforma y contrae en un pestañeo, se asusta y deja de mirarme a los ojos después, se levanta golpeando con las rodillas la mesa, se levanta y se da media vuelta como si buscase una excusa para desaparecer, pero antes de que llegue a él escucho como la puerta de su habitación se cierra lentamente, como si intentase no hacer un sonido más esta noche.

Espero durante mucho tiempo a que Eric vuelva a salir, quiero disculparme por ser tan egoísta y no darme cuenta de que lo estaba siendo, quiero disculparme por ser un idiota que no se da cuenta de cuando le hace daño a los demás, quiero que salga para que podamos terminar de cenar entre bromas y conversaciones absurdas como las demás noches, le espero para que se quede conmigo en la cocina, sentado sobre la encimera, mientras yo lavo los platos y el elige la serie que nos toca continuar hoy de las varias que hemos empezado a ver juntos. Pero no sale.  
Después de más de una hora, y ya sin el más mínimo apetito, comienzo a recoger la mesa, envasando y guardando la comida en la nevera para su almuerzo mañana en Operaciones.  
Dejo todo limpio y recogido antes de cerrar la puerta de mi propia habitación.

 

Cuando me despierto por la mañana sé que Eric ya se ha ido, siempre sale antes que yo. No ha desayunado nada, pero al menos se ha llevado el almuerzo que preparo ayer al trabajo.  
Me preparo intentando no pensar en nada y llego a la oficina listo para otro día de duro trabajo por las calles de Los Ángeles, pero para mí desgracia hoy es un día de esos que pasan una vez cada varios meses, uno de esos días que nos permiten mantenernos al orden con el papeleo acumulado que los casos generan pero que no nos dan la opción de escapar de la oficina hasta acabar por completo con ellos.

Mi estilo único de no dar apenas detalles en los informes y de contestar lo mínimo de forma concisa a las preguntas que formulan me permite acabar con mi parte del papeleo mucho antes que el resto de mis compañeros de equipo, y justo antes de la hora del almuerzo, la cual llevo esperando desde esta mañana.  
He tardado más de lo que pensaba en decidirme el que comprar y al final he acabado reservando algo para recoger en otra tienda por la tarde, por todo eso ahora Hetty me está haciendo pagar con trabajo extra el haber llegado casi tres cuartos de horas tarde de mi almuerzo.

Sin podérmelo creer consigo salir una hora antes del trabajo gracias a varios factores que jamás había pensado en combinar; el primero es que nunca antes he pedido salir antes del trabajo desde que estoy en el NCIS; el segundo es que esta vez me he esforzado de verdad en completar el papeleo extra que me ha asignado Hetty, he completado todos los informes con frases y oraciones bien elaboradas que hasta pueden ser entendidas por quien las lea; y tercero, y más importante que nada de lo anterior, he usado por primera vez en mi vida las palabras “por favor” y “gracias” en la misma frase y dirigidas a la misma persona. Todo un shock para Hetty al parecer.

Salgo, de nuevo, casi corriendo de la oficina después de recoger mis cosas bajo la atenta mirada de todos mis compañeros, tengo que ir corriendo a la tienda que cierra en media hora y ruego que no me toque aguantar el atasco que se forma en el centro todos los días.  
Por algún milagro del universo, que aún no se a que Dios agradecer, consigo llegar antes de que la tienda cierre, pero esa parece ser toda la suerte con la que voy a contar en lo que queda de día. Cuando me entregan el artículo que la gente de la otra tienda ha reservado me doy cuenta de un solo vistazo que se han equivocado, es fácil de ver cuándo lo que has pedido mide de alto casi tanto como tú mismo y lo que te están entregando no te llega ni a la altura de la rodilla.  
Los dependientes corren y se disculpan casi simultáneamente, pero por más que buscan y rebuscan en su almacén y en los de otras tiendas, lo que quería comprar no aparece por ninguna parte. Al final no me queda otra que llevarme el pequeño artículo que me lleva mirando más de hora y media desde el mostrador de la tienda.

Mi siguiente parada es el restaurante favorito de Eric, al cual no suele ir muy a menudo ya que está en la otra punta de la ciudad, así que cuando consigo aparcar ya ha anochecido, pero recibo una pequeña y rara llama de esperanza. Sam me llama por teléfono, eso no es lo importante, sino que con esa llamada me regala unos minutos o incluso alguna hora con las que yo ya no contaba para nada.

\- Hey G – me saluda en cuanto descuelgo el teléfono mientras salgo del coche – estamos tomando algo en el bar de Kens y Deeks – me informa e invita mi compañero – hemos quedado en el almuerzo en pasarnos todos por aquí al salir del trabajo, del que por cierto también has salido corriendo hoy – intenta indagar discretamente hasta que está claro que no va a sacar nada de mi - ¿Qué te pasa hoy compañero?

Y aquí hace su gran aparición la reconocida mundialmente como Mama Hana.

Entro en el restaurante mientras sigo hablando por teléfono intentando que Sam acepte mi “No” a su invitación sin tener que darle explicaciones detalladas, largas y muy personales del porque no.

\- Bienvenido – me saluda la Maître cuando llega mi turno - ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – alejo mi móvil de mi oído antes de responderla.

\- Tengo un pedido reservado a nombre de Callen – respondo y veo como la mujer va a por él antes de volver a colocarme el teléfono.

\- ¿Una reserva? – me pregunta Sam completamente emocionado casi gritando - ¿estás en un restaurante? – noto como el ambiente al otro lado del teléfono comienza a cambiar por las preguntas de Sam

\- Sam… - intento explicarme y hablar antes de que mi compañero vuelva a cortarme.

\- ¿Estas en una cita? Por favor dime que es una cita – me pregunta y suplica Sam.

Espera ¿qué?

Intento contestar, pero muchas voces me interrumpen de nuevo.

\- ¿Quién está en una cita? – soy capaz de entender a alguien que le pregunta a Sam. Oigo muchas voces, pero no soy capaz de diferenciar ninguna ya que hablan y se interrumpen los unos a los otros continuamente mientras Sam intenta contestar con la poca información que tiene. Cuando pasa un rato creo que se ha olvidado completamente de mí y de que estoy esperando al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Sam? – pregunto al teléfono mientras frunzo el ceño, como si el aparato tuviese la culpa de todo lo que está pasando - ¿me oyes?

\- Perdona G – me vuelve a hablar entre risas que no se si quiero saber de dónde han salido, y a costa de quien – no te entretengo más, no hagas esperar a tu cita – dice antes de colgarme.

¿Cita? ¿Quién tiene una cita?

Como mi suerte está por los suelos hoy, mi cena tarda más de cuarenta y cinco minutos por que el restaurante le ha dado mi pedido, el cual he hecho mientras salía de la tienda de antes, a otra persona que es posible que ni siquiera haya pedido lo mismo que yo. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que me han invitado a una cerveza mientras esperaba y que me han añadido dos entrantes al pedido de forma gratuita.

Llego a mi edificio y aparco el coche en el garaje, subo hasta mi piso y al abrir la puerta soy capaz de volver a respirar.

Aún no ha llegado Eric.

Son casi las ocho y media de la noche, así que estaba casi seguro de que todo mi esfuerzo se iba a esfumar, que Eric ya habría llegado e incluso habría cenado antes de que yo consiguiese llegar a casa.

Por fin algo sale bien hoy.

Saco la comida de los recipientes del restaurante y lo sirvo, incluso tengo en cuenta la presentación y todo, antes de colocarlo sobre la mesa baja del salón.  
Coloco lo que le he comprado encima del mueble del recibidor, para que lo vea nada más entrar, y cuando ya está todo listo busco mi móvil y llamo a mi compañero de piso. Escucho el tono de llamada tantas veces que al final la llamada se corta, espero unos minutos más esperando que Eric haya visto la llamada perdida y me llame el, pero no pasa nada, y mientras camino nervios de un lado a otro del salón soy vagamente consciente de que la comida debe de estar enfriándose.  
Le llamo de nuevo. Cuando llego al tercer tono decido rendirme y colgar, dejarle disfrutar de una noche con nuestros compañeros y dejarle tranquilo, ya que hablar conmigo puede que sea una de las ultimas cosas que quiera hacer. Antes de colgar me parece oír algo de música desde el rellano de nuestro piso.  
Cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse mi corazón comienza a latir como un loco, estoy nervioso, no sé por qué estoy nervioso o porque me sudan las manos y me pitan levemente los oídos.  
Estoy parado de pie en medio del salón. No sé si debería quedarme de pie, si debería ir a la cocina a buscar algo para beber para los dos o esperar a que Eric me diga lo que quiere beber, si debería cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho o guardar mis manos en los bolsillos, o simplemente quedarme con los brazos caídos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo como ahora.

Mientras mi debate interno continua Eric entra en mi espacio de visión. Ha encontrado mi regalo y lo trae con él.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – me pregunta alzando el regalo hasta que lo tengo casi sobre la punta de la nariz.

\- Un regalo – le contesto después de unos segundos.

Eric acerca de nuevo el regalo hacia él, mirándolo y revisándolo por todos lados hasta el más mínimo detalle, mientras yo solo soy capaz de mirarle sin saber muy bien que esperar.

\- ¿Un regalo? – pregunta Eric aun enfrascado en su revisión minuciosa - ¿en serio? - vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez me está mirando directamente a mí.

\- Muy enserio – respondo mientras meto mis manos en los bolsillos intentando relajar un poco mi postura, y el ambiente – es todo tuyo, y puedes ponerlo donde más te guste, no me quejare.

Vuelve a poner el regalo entre nosotros y aunque no sé si la figura tiene ojos bajo el casco, noto como si me estuviese atravesando con la mirada. Los ojos de Eric también me miran sin apartarse ni un milímetro de los míos.

\- ¿Me estas regalando un verdadero miembro del ejército imperial de Star Wars, y lo puedo poner guardando la puerta de mi casa? -me pregunta de nuevo cada vez más sorprendido.

\- Te estoy regalando la versión de bolsillo de un soldado imperial para que guarde la entrada de nuestra casa – le respondo un poco indeciso - Yo había reservado la versión grande, pero me han dado la versión de llavero – le explico un poco enfadado por el cambio de planes, pero la risa que consigo sacar de Eric me tranquiliza en un instante.  
No voy a encontrar un mejor momento para decir todo lo que quiero que Eric sepa.

\- Eric, no voy a mentirte y a decirte que algo así no va a volver a pasar, que no vas a volver a enfadarte conmigo o que a partir de ahora todo va a ser perfecto y no la voy a volver a cagar en ningún momento, pero lo que sí puedo prometerte es que voy a intentarlo – digo casi sin respirar pero sin apartar los ojos de el – Nunca he tenido que compartir nada con nadie y aun no me he acostumbrado a ello pero quiero que esto funcione, en estos días me he dado cuenta de que es muy fácil vivir contigo, te has colado en mis rutinas diarias sin que me haya dado ni cuenta y me gusta mucho como es mi vida ahora, así que lo único que te puedo pedir es que tengas paciencia conmigo – le pido bajando un poco los ojos – y si alguna vez no puedes más, lo entenderé perfectamente, nada de lo que pase aquí cambiara nada entre nosotros en el trabajo.

Cuando vuelvo a mirar a Eric a la cara tengo miedo por un segundo, en algún momento ha dejado de mirarme a mí para mirar a algún punto perdido entre sus pies y los míos.  
Voy a hablar de nuevo, a preguntarle qué es lo que pasa, en que está pensando, pero el me detiene levantando su mano.

\- ¿Cómo puede pensar alguien que no sabes cómo compartir tus sentimientos? – pregunta Eric al suelo hasta que se da cuenta de que no solo lo ha pensado, sino que lo ha dicho en voz alta. Cuadra los hombros y levanta la mirada para enfrentarme.

\- Nunca pensé que recibiría una disculpa así de nadie, Dios, ni siquiera estamos saliendo juntos solo somos compañeros de piso y has conseguido emocionarme y avergonzarme con tus palabras – medio grita, medio ríe Eric. Respira hondo un par de veces y vuelve a mirarme – pero gracias, tus palabras significan mucho para mí y tampoco puedo prometerte que todo vaya a ser perfecto, yo también tengo mis defectos y manías, pero intentare con todas mis ganas que esto funcione y, claro está, eres libre de decirme todas las cosas que haga y te molesten de mí, hace tiempo que no comparto nada con nadie, así que solo te pido lo mismo que tú a mí, ten paciencia conmigo también.

Nos miramos un rato más hasta que la tensión se rompe al fin y se disipa entre nuestras carcajadas que duran casi tres minutos antes de que alguno vuelva a hablar.

\- Y después de nuestra primera pelea y reconciliación – digo intentando respirar acompasadamente tras el momento más absurdo y transcendental de mi vida – la comida debe estar congelada a estas alturas.

\- ¿Has cocinado? ¿Tú? – me mira incrédulo.

\- Me conoces mejor que eso Eric- le respondo cogiendo los platos para calentarlos un poco en el microondas – he ido al restaurante de la playa que te gusta – ver la cara de Eric ahora mismo compensa todos y cada uno de los problemas por los que he pasado hoy.

\- Gracias G – es todo lo que él dice. Es más que suficiente para mí.

Por fin nos sentamos a la mesa y empezamos a hablar como siempre de nuestro día. Yo le cuento mis aventuras y desventuras de hoy, y el acaba explicándome lo que paso en el bar después de la llamada de Sam, las locas teorías sobre mí y cualquier desconocido o desconocida con el que estuviese y las apuestas realizadas por ello. Y aunque la comida ha perdido parte de su calidad al ser recalentada, y los cojines del Doctor Who no son tan cómodos como se podría pensar, esta es una de las mejores noches que he tenido en mucho tiempo.


End file.
